Eyes of Hatred
by An Opaque Facade
Summary: Sasuke fights his brother, the last ever meeting they will have. But this time, Sasuke has an ace up his sleeve, and it's not one that Itachi will like. Yet Sasuke is haunted by visions of his past in the Hidden Leaf. Is it enough for Itachi to take the lead?
1. The Ace

"Those eyes, Sasuke. What do you see with them?" Itachi whispered, bringing out the mere power in the scene before his younger brother.

"What I see now…"

"...Is you dead at my feet." Sasuke kept his calm demeanour about himself. He knew if Itachi made one move now, it could be the end, and that was it for his revenge.

"Me, dead at your feet." Itachi appeared to stop breathing, but Sasuke knew what was coming. Not threat.

Itachi appeared behind Sasuke, back to back.

"Let's get to it." Itachi jumped away, and Sasuke already had his hand by his shuriken. They activated the Sharingan. Three Tomoe. It wasn't going to be easy, Sasuke knew it. But this time, he knew Itachi's every move, and he had an ace up his sleeve.

Shino had always said have an ace.

Sasuke forgot about the Hidden Leaf and concentrated on Itachi. He had given up on throwing shuriken and was now forming hand seals. Sasuke traced them lazily, knowing what was going to happen. They both released steady jets of flame at one another, and then Itachi merged his flames with Amaterasu. The black flames threatened to engulf Sasuke when he used his ace. A giant pillar of black flame bust in the centre and all of the flames stopped.

"What?" Itachi muttered.

"Itachi. I've grown more powerful than you can imagine. Just succumb to it."Sasuke said as he opened his eyelids. Under them were his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi jumped back. He didn't have the Mangekyo last time they fought, and he'd used Kotoamatsukami on Naruto, so that couldn't be who died.

"Who died, Sasuke?" he asked.

"You, brother."


	2. They Meet At Last

**I figured that I needed to release another chapter; I've been letting this one drag on for too long.**

Sasuke closed his eyes, and they changed back to normal state.

"So, you have the Mangekyo. An interesting feat." Itachi shifted from foot to foot uneasily. His blood was boiling. Why was Sasuke so… different from before?

For one, his whole personality had changed. He seemed as if he had lost something important. And those words,

"You, brother."

Itachi realised what had happened.

"What is written in history is supposed to stay written in history, Sasuke."

Sasuke bowed his head. He was obviously more powerful than Itachi now, and yet who was telling him what to do?

"It's because-"

"Ah well. It gives me another chance to keep myself alive, I guess." Itachi began to form another set of hand signs, and this time Sasuke was unsure of what to do.

"Shit." He muttered as a pillar of flame erupted next to him. Sasuke had come back to get Itachi to help him, using what Madara- or Obito to be exact, had taught him, Time Space Jutsu.

Little did he know there were more than two skilled in that technique, and that the certain individual was his previous mentor.

Itachi appeared above Sasuke and began to rain down shuriken on him. Sasuke simply threw a bomb-tagged kunai knife past Itachi's ear.

"You missed." Itachi muttered.

"Oh really? Who said I was aiming for you?"

The paper tag reached the end of its fuse and a large explosion rocked the Uchiha Hideout. The Uchiha Brothers leapt onto the roof.

Sasuke initiated Susanoo but it failed.

"Your eyesight is failing, Brother."

Sasuke exclaimed as Itachi's foot slammed into his side. Sasuke had grown physically weak since the last time he fought Itachi, he relied too much on long range attacks.

He remembered that Naruto had said that during his Chunin exam against Yoroi.

Sasuke shook his head as Itachi's fist narrowly missed his head.

"You're too slow." Sasuke whispered as Itachi's ear passed his mouth.

"Oh really?" Sasuke's hand drifted to his ear, and quickly stripped off the bomb tag and hurled it away before it exploded."

"You're one sneaky bastard, Itachi."

"Is that any way to speak to your older brother?"

Itachi pulled out his sword.

"I rarely ever use this thing. Here, you can have it. Itachi hurled the blade at Sasuke, knowing it was going to pierce his brain if Sasuke didn't move, yet the blade warped away."

"Pleased to meet you, Itachi." Obito smiled, and the ripple effect on his face contorted as he did so.


End file.
